In-Puurfection
by Vavila
Summary: When a boy gets turned into a catboy by a doctor who claims to be his father. What will happen. What will the doctor do now that his 'Surgery' finally worked. And who will his new owner be and how will he treat him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi It's me again. And for those who read my other story I am stuck at the moment I have written it 4 times and It just won't turn our right. But I will keep trying. In the meantime. I wrote this.. it just..needed to be written. I hope you all like my new story.

* * *

"He's complete." The doctor's brown eyes went wide as his lips slipped into a wide smile as he flipped his labcoat behind him to look at the small boy in front of him. His bright blonde hair sticking to his sweating face his eyelids closed and two ears perched on top of his head. Right below the ears were two large scars signifying what the child had just gone through. The boy's body was covered in white, just like the doctor his body breathing quickly as the wandering eyes of the doctor and his two assistants standing near him, "now...get him cleaned up and into the stabilization room. I am glad that one had finally lived through the procedure. We succeeded now, quickly girls." He said as he looked at his patient once more before walking out of the room.

- A day pass's-

"Sir hes waking up." A nurse called out to her doctor a wide smiel on her face light blue hair in her face.

"Thank you, Miku. If you will prepare some milk for me." he said as he watched the bright blue eyes open themselves. The boy looks frightened his eyes wide as he tries to sit up but then lays back down, "its okay...its okay.. don't worry you're safe... I'm..." he smiled at him, 'im your father." he nodded to the small boy who took a second to sit up.

"I...I .." he felt tears starting to rush down his head, "I hurt..." he touched the top of his head to feel the two soft ears there looking back at the doctor who had now called him his father.

"I know the nurse went to go and get you some more medication for it..you will feel better soon, alright...do..do you remember anything?" he asked as he looked down at the young one. He was not merely older than thirteen.

The blonde shook his head slowly, "I...I don't remember anything..." he looked down from the blanket than back up. The nurse had returned that moment with a small box in his her hands and a cup with a lid and a straw in it she handed them to the dark haired doctor before leaving. The doctor smiled at the blonde before handing him the drink, "it's got your medication in it."

The boy's eyes widened but he took the cup and slowly started to drink out of the bendy straw. His tongue slowly taking his time to wrap around it before taking in slow sips.

"And this is for you. I ah...I am sorry you do not remember...but Happy birthday, son." he said as he handed the cat the small box who took it and looked at it his eyes goin wide as he stared at the collar. It was if this man before him was naming himself as owner.

He looked curiously as the simple blue leather collar. He looked at the small bell and then at the nametag that was above it, "Len." three simple letters. He read it over and over again before his eyes were filling with ters once more. He didn't care if he didn't remember at the moment. He had been given his first present for all he knows. "p...papa.." he spoke softly as he looked down at it, "will..will.."

"yes..ill put it on you." he said as he smiled at the boy. He was shy something he wasn't thinking his new 'son' was going to be. He walked over to the timid catboy as he took the collar from his hands and slowly put it around his neck avoiding the equipment that he was connected to. He slowly pet the boys head as he bent down to look him in the eyes, "I love you son. And again Happy birthday."

"T...thank you.." he said as a hand went to the collar around his neck touching over it softly slowly making it move.

"now you..you should get some rest...I know you're still tired.." he said as he stood up to pet the boys head once more before bending down to kiss him on the top of his head. His lips pressing softly against the soft forehead leaving a warm feeling behind it as he smiled at him. He took a step away from Len his eyes looking out of the corner of his eye to watch the boy put his hand out.

"W..will.." his voice was soft still a bit parched from only drinking milk since his surgery.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. " he nodded his head as he pulled up a chair and too Len's hand. He watched the boys face have a small smile on it as his eyes quickly started to fade into closing. A few minutes later and he was fully asleep.

The doctor watched as the blue haired nurse walked in once more, "Father?" she asked in between popping a bubble of gum that she was chewing.

"It's easier for him to gain our trust if he think's I'm his father. Plus hes already opened up more to me that I have expected out of him in the first few minutes. He has no idea who he is, witch is a plus. So he's all ours to control. We just have to hope that he can actually control the muscles in his ears and new found tail."

"I see..so that was you're plan after all. Now don't go spoiling your new 'son.'" she said as she did air quotes as she took a few steps away, "plus we can't have this experiment going bad. You know our fudning will get cut if this cat dosen't work. They've already given us twelve chances. Let's hope hes not unlucky number thirteen."

"I have a feeling he won't be." he said as he looked back at the sleeping boy, " He's perfect. He doesn't remember any of his original family and hes really timid unlike his original self. Witch i'm pleased for I just hope he dosent remember anytime soon. The medication we give him daily should help that. We just have to keep everything to the dot on this."

"I got it sir. I'll prepare for the next step."

"Good. I'll be here watching his vitals and let you know if something spikes."

The nurse nodded her head before leaving the two new 'family' members alone.

-A few days later-

"You promise you will work on trying to get your ears and tail to move once more correct Len?" he asked his son who have been moved into a regular room. The rooms lined in white his bed in the middle of the room with a simple bedside table next to them and a lamp.

"Yes Papa.I promise..i thought I felt it twitch after I woke up but I couldn't get my tail to move again..im sorry. "

"it's not your fault. It just hasn't come back to you yet it's fine really." he said as he looked at his son he was on his knees looking up tot he boy who was only a bit taller than him while he was on his knees. "just pratice some more okay?"

Len nodded his head his eyes going wide as he felt his ears perk up for a slight moment. His eyes went wide again as he felt it. The ears that had laid ontop of his head had been dormant in a sleeping position for the past week. He was surprised that it happened so they stood right up in an attentive motion. "papa!" he said as his ' father looked excited at him back and grabbed him around the waist hugging him, "im so happy for you son! Look you're recovering so well!"

"Papa...are you crying?" the younger boy asked as he looked down at the top of his father's head. He could feel the bottom of his shirt becoming wet.

"I'm just so happy that my boy...that you're recovering so well. You're mother if only she could see you...she would be so proud." he said as he looked up at his 'son.' his eyes wide with excitement. "we will work more on your tail tomorrow. I'm so happy son.."

"papa...when...when can we go home.. when can we see mama again."

"ah..." he looked down for a moment before looking back up, "Son...these people here...they won't let me go until..well until your ears and tail are working again...they...won't give back mother until they do either." He lied straight through his teeth.

"Papa...why..why are these people doing this...why do they want me to be fixed?"

"they are t he ones who broke you...you are special my son...most people aren't born with ears and a tail but you were...you're my special little boy and when they found out about you they kidnapped your mother and well kept her hostage and then they stole you from me...they broke your ears and a tail..knocking you unconscious..you almost died...im so glad they didn't..and well" he took a deep breath, "they knew I was the only one that could fix you..so they made me do it in detail so that they may make others special like you..."

"They stole mama and you because of me..papa im so sorry." he said as he hugged his papa around the neck, "i will...ill get my tail to work too...and Ill make them release you and mama...and then we can go home together?"

"yes...we just have to do what they say and then they will let us go..and we can be a family again okay len?"

Len shook his head. He understood everything now. Why he was here . Why his father looked like he was very stressed out and sometimes in pain. "papa...I will do it..ill be strong for you and mama..."

"that's my boy..." he watched as a nurse walked past the door her green hair flowing as she walked by just staring for a moment before walking past, "Ah...they want me...Len..ill come in the morning alright?"

"I love you papa." he let out as he watched his father leave his side walking into the hall leaving him alone like he did every single day. He took in a deep breath as he tried to practice with his tail some more feeling it slightly move more and more until he became more and more exhausted. He fell asleep after an hour of practicing. His head laying on the soft pillow.

"The boy doesn't have much stamina." The blue haired nurse said as she looked at the doctor that was sitting in a chair that was leaning against the wall outside of Len's room.

"I know...but there is nothing we can do about that at the moment. We just picked the wrong kid to be the one but we can't do anything now. Hes working. It's actually working." he said as he looked from his hands up to the nurse, "we are going to be rich."

"ahh yes...But don't you feel bad about lying to that kid?"

"who cares..he will be bought and sold from us for thousands of dollars. Who cares if he has mommy and daddy missing issues. The more innocent and well...being able to well taint the better he is to some people. I just hope things keep going as well as they are at this very moment."

"me too sir..and we have that press event in a few days...do you think he will be ready for that? I know it may be pushing it."

"no its well overdue. Our founders will finally see their product any maybe we can actually sell him for a good price. And well if something happens we can just dispose of him like we did for all of the others."

"oh you would dispose of your, 'son.'"

"it's not like I actually love him. Well I will love him when I get the money from selling him inside of my pocket. That will only be when I will tell him I love him and actually mean it."

"Your as cold as stone."

"You have to be to be in this business baby. Now get back to work...we have to prepare the new one for the surgery. We need to make the cuts not as visible and to see if we can get it to connect more easily into the nervous system."

"I'll run a few computer analyst tests and then tell you what I find. Most likely if it goes well with the press we will have money for our newest product after that."

"Fantastic! I'll see how the boy is feeling and the day after tomorrow is press day so I hope hes ready."

-Next morning-

"Good morning my son." he smiled as he walked in the boy had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

"papa good morning. I praticed a lot last night...watch." he said as he said excitedly as he stood up his tail swishing behind him his ears were perked brightly.

"that's fantastic son! Come here." h eaid as he put out his arms to find the boy walking quickly to him to hug him.

"now we can get mama back."

"yes we can Len, yes we can." he hugged his 'son.' for a while before pulling away, "Len tomorrow is very important do you understand?"

"why is it so important papa?"

"well tomorrow they are going to have a lot of people come and look at you..they have to make sure that everything was done correctly and perfectly, do you understand? There is a lot of stake here and you have to be on your best behavior, alright?"

"am I not always on my best behavior?' he asked his ears going from perky to sticking ontop of his head as if scared that he did something wrong.

"no..you've never done anything wrong..you've always been my perfect good boy."

"oh alright...papa..and then we can go home.."

"yes...Then we can go home..together..."

Len took his fathers hand into his and smiled, "i'm glad father...I am going to take a bath so that they know im serious about leaving." he said as he nodded his head.

"ahh...be careful while you are in there alright...did the nurse show you how to use it."

"yes but she wasn't very nice. She pored the water all over my head. I don't like when the water is pored all over my head. "

The doctor let out a small laugh, "you still don't like water..how cute..you're very cute my son..I love you alright...and you should rest. I won't see you until tomorrow okay?"

"you will come and get me early in the morning, correct?"

"Yes. I'll be there bright and early. Now get some good sleep okay?"

"Yes papa!" he said as he smiled and let go of his father as his feet dangled off of the twin sized bed. He waved as he smiled and watched his father leave the room. He stepped down off of the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom his tail swishing behind him as he stepped out of his plain white pants and slowly undid his white short sleeved button up shirt. Once he was completely undressed he got inside of the tub and slowly turned the water onto warm. He smiled as he slowly started to wash himself off with the soap near him before slowly dipping his head underneath the water barley getting it wet each time. He eventually had it all wet and he slowly lathered his head with the shampoo and conditioner. He avoided getting any inside of his ears as he continued to wash himself. He put a towel on top of his head as he leaned back inside of the tub relaxing. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. He had to talk to some strange people but after that he would be able to see his mother for the first time and then be able to go home with her. He slowly closed his eyes enjoying the relaxing feeling that overcame him as he fell into a subtle sleep.

"Is the boy excited to finally 'meet' his mother?" she asked her green hair flowing behind her in a long pigtail.

"He really is. He is way to gullible for his own good. And I remember him putting up a fight when we first meet. How I hope every patient is this way...will you go and check on him? It's been a while and I told him that I would not return till the morning."

"Sure." she nodded her head as she looked at him, "as long as you promise to do your paperwork that you have been putting off Mr. Kiyoteru."

"Alright, alright, Miku..." he said as he stood up from his chair and walked in the opposite direction, "I'm going I'm going."

"good." she said a small smile appeared on her face as she walked into their only patient's room. She looked around the small room and sighed as she knocked on the door to the bathroom before walking in to see the young child asleep in the bathtub. His body was shivering as the water had turned from a warm to a cold in the matter of hours he was sleeping in there. She shook her head as she slowly drained the water and picked the young boy out of the water and slowly dried him off. She put him into some clean underwear and clean clothing before carrying him back into his bed. Shaking her head as she could feel him shivering at her touch. She quickly tucked him into bed before walking back out of the room. She walked down the hall a bit and into the only room that looked like an office in the hallway, "sir.."

"Yeeees?" he asked as he looked up from his paperwork he had put a pair of square glasses over his face.

"you're 'son...'"

"what about him?"

"hes gotten himself a bit of what looks like the common cold..from sleeping in that tub you told him to go into.'

He shook his head slowly, "it's too bad." he shook his head once more, "I needed him to be healthy for the morning." he shook his head, "hopefully he will just sleep it off. I should have known not to let him take a bath by himself. But he insisted since last time you almost 'drowned.' him with water."

"I did not..." she said as she smiled, "its his cat instinct to not like water sir...its working..his genetics are finally showing as well."

"Puuuuurfect." his smile widened as he closed the book that he was working in and sat the square glass's down.


	2. Fever

Len woke up the next morning letting out a small yawn as he curled more into the bed as he let out a small sneeze. His head was feeling warmer than usual. He slowly put a hand up to his head.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked as he had watched his experiment wake up. He slowly walked over to him as he put up a hand onto his head as well, "you can preform to be able to see mother today right?" e asked him his voice still soft as he left his hand leave from the young one's forehead. He was extremely warm but today was extremely important for him. He needed this to proceed in his experimentation.

"I...I can do it." he said as he sat up slowly a small smile on his face, "I will make mother proud." he gave him as mall smile as he then stood up getitng off from the bed noticing his father's concerned eyes, "Its okay papa..ill make you proud too...what..what should I wear?"

"this." he said as he pulled off a plain white top and bottoms from where he put it at the edge of the bed, "now go get changed...im really proud of you."

"Thank you father." he said as he nodded his head and quickly started to strip himself changing rather quickly into the simple clothing and he looked at his father, "W..what do I have to do?"

"well." he bent down to lay a kiss onto Len's forehead, "you will just anwser their questions as honestly as you can, alright...and any you don't have answers too I will..okay?"

"O...okay!" he said cheerfully as his ears perked onto his head as he took his father's hand.

"Now everyone is already there..don't be nervous okay?" he looked down at the flushed face below him who only nodded his head and gripped the hand even more before starting to lead him out of his room down the plain white walkway through a few hallways and stopped in front of a door before pushing it open. A large group of people sat in chairs a few with camera's pointed at them as they walked in.

Len shielded his eyes as a flash hit his face, having not experienced it before he gave a scared expression as he was led to the middle of the small stage. "father.." he spoke softly.

"its okay...just relax..remember?"

Len slowly nodded his head as he looked at his father taking in a deep breath as he stood there a little behind his father. "welcome and thank you for coming. You all know why you are here and let's cut to the chase. What do you want to know."

"Do they actually move?" one of the men yelled out as len gave them a confused expression.

"Yes...my son's ears...do move." he said as he looked at the man seriously noticing len's ears flat and pinned to his head. He looked extremely scared having never been around so many people in his life before. "hes just a little scared." he said a she looked at the men and then back down to len as he nudged him forward, "say something."

"umm...it...its..ah..its very nice to meet you." his voice was almost not head as he pulled his tail into one of his hands defensivly.

All eyes continued to stare at len as he stood there being defensive. One of the men walked up closer to the stage and put out a hand with a small candy inside of it holding it out. "here." he said smiling at him.

Len's eyes darted from the small candy to his father's gaze.

"it's okay...take it."

He did exactly that. First just starting at it for a moment before sniffing it and then unwrapping it. He gave it one small lick before putting it into his lips. His eyes going wide as his ears perked up.

"It's a bit sour." hes aid letting out a small laugh as he stepped back to where the others were. The entire room became loud as they slowly began talking to one another.

"Did you like it..."

He nodded his head slowly as he held the wrapper into his hands.

"What do you say len?"

"Thank you." he said as he bowed his head slightly as he then put himself behind his father.

"And there you have it. See that's all you need the emotional proof that they move to his ears as you have all seen the research to know that they are not fake..and.." he felt a soft tugging at his jacket. "yes?" he asked his tone half irritated almost forgetting that the runt was there.

"Father...I dont feel so good."

"What did he say...he doesn't feel good" one other men yelled out.

He slowly bent down to put a hand into his hair, "ill take you to your room okay?"

Len nodded his blonde locks before standing there hi face had became more pale.

"Hes to have gotten a case of the common cold from being forced to bathe for too long." he said smiling, "I shall be right back." he said as he slowly picked up len noticing his ears were pinned back to his head and his tail still curled around his arm as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Did I do okay papa?"

"Yes...you did great."

"Do I get to see mother now?"

"You don't want to get her sick now do you? You can see her when you're better. Right now you need to concentrate on yourself."

"Okay.." he said softly as he felt himself slowly already drifting off into sleep. The next moment he was being tucked into his bed a small kiss being placed on his flaming forehead, "ill bring in some medication that will help you sleep later okay? Just try to sleep for now."

"yes father."

He smiled, "that's my boy." before walking out of the room closing it behind him as he quickly walked back into the conference room. Ready for all the real questions. "now anything else?"

"Why does he call you father and him son?"

"it makes him more comfortable if we do it this way. It also makes him a bit vulnerable...he will do anything for his father. It's easy to make him behave. Next."

"When can we get one of them?"

His lips turned up into a small grin, "I shall start the auction off tomorrow morning. The highest bidder by midnight will receive that very pet for their do with what they wish, when they wish it."

"Now you're talking...Will their be string attached after the exchange."

"Nope I don't care what you do with him after you bought him. Even though he is our first to succeed the operation he will not be the last. I am excited to be doing business with all of you. As you can see everything here is perfect...Just please...I like to be paid in cash...is that all?" he waited for a small bit of silence before grinning and turning, "then we are finished here. I can't wait to be at your service."

A blue haired man scoffed as he looked at the man. He had treated the boy he had seen before him as only a plaything. Some way for him to gain money. That cat...in the wrong hands could be tortured. He was going to try to not let that happen. He left the room one of his fist's clenched a serious look on his face.

* * *

I hope you like it...i'm sorry it a little short and may read a little rushed...but yes...i am excited for the master pet relationship going to happen soon. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	3. The Letter

His eyes widened as he looked around the room one hand slowly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He was in a place he did not recognize. The room was painted a light blue all the furniture a soft cream. He sat up rather quickly his head spinning as he felt the heat start to return his breath speeding up. He took the sheet in his hands as he looked around trying to find some kind of comfort.

Blue eyes darted to the bedside table where he quickly got onto all fours. A letter with his name on it sat there. He quickly ripped it open and started to read.

"Dear Len,

I don't have much time to explain but first know that I will always love you. Something bad has happened and they...they want me to stay...okay no they are forcing me to stay and work on the project..and they took you away from me. They...they sold you to someone...I bet they are really nice..but you...you have to behave yourself okay? Please...don't be sad. I'm sure We will see you again. I love you son and I know that your mother does as well. Please...be nice to your new owner and does as he says...I love you.

- Dad."

He felt tears starting to go down his eyes. What did he mean he had been sold. He shook his head as he was trying to figure what had happened in his head. Where was he right now. Was this the place that his buyer lived? He took the letter more into his hands as he curled his legs up agaisnt his chest. Ears pinned to his head as he had tears streaming down his soft face.

A soft knock landed on the door before it opened Len's head looking up to notice a head of dark blue hair walking into the room. A few moments later he felt a head on his hand, "its okay...you just..you need to rest." his voice was nice and soft.

Len looked up to the man a bit startled by his words, "are...are you?"

The blue haired man noticed the letter in his hands in witch he had read before the boy had seen it himself, "your friend...My name Is Kaito...and you're going to be living here from now on okay?"

"o...okay.' he couldn't help but to say as he let the man help him back underneath the covers.

"I'll go and make you some food...is soup okay?" he asked as he looked at the small cat who just looked at him his eyes wide.

"okay.' he said once more. Why was this man's touch so gentle and his words so kind. He continued to stare at him as he watched him leave. His entire self calm. He then looked around as he started to snif the air before getting back out of the covers his tail stretching as he wandered around the bed. Not knowing if he should get off of it or not. Was he allowed to leave the bed..or even the room and was that man his...master. He called him his friend...he had never had a friend before.. what was he suppose to do? He laid back down on the bed his head landing on a pillow as he heard a small crash of something in a different room. His body jolting for a moment before relaxing again. Was that man okay? He waited patiently laying down in the bed. Maybe if he was obedient he would see his father again.

* * *

Sorry It's really short but I just had the urge to write a little bit of it today. And I didn't want to write it without letting you all read it as well. I'll hopefully update soon.


End file.
